memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation Starfleet ranks (2160s)
Commodore The book also features a commodore. While it is not stated, presumably the commodore would have one stripe less than admiral, fitting it between Archer's rank and captain. Could it be added or is it too speculative? –-- Markonian 16:17, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I believe the flag officer ranks are similar to the one of the 2260s. If so then the admiral rank in the 2160s category could be a vice admiral. So you just have to take away 2 stripes for it to be a commodore. –– USS Horizon 7:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we should add things that isn't in the book. I created the insignias strictly based on the writer's designes and the book it self. No speculations. –– Briet 8:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Question The citation in this article states that the insignia "appeared" in a novel -- is this true? i was not aware of current novels having illustrations, so i find this statement dubious. -- Captain MKB 14:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :The book does not contain illustrations apart from the cover image. Because the uniform is new, the author describes it in detail. In addition to that, the author provides an illustration of the uniform, department colors and insignia on the novel's annotation page on his website. It's a Word of God case, basically. -- Markonian 16:53, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the author's website info can be prone to some serious flaws in the accuracy and usability of the data - so as a rule i try to ignore them when creating article material. i value the input of the editors and the licensing approval required to make something truly "star Trek"... an author's website has no such proviso. a disgruntled author could easily post all of their rejected work on their website and that would not transform their discards into something desirable to include on our website. their work is edited before press for a reason, its to weed out the bad bits. i don't like going to a website to get material that plainly put was not suitable to be published. ::in terms of these uniforms, i feel like thematically they are describing a synthesis of TOS uniforms and the uniforms seen for the prequel era of the USS Keliin, so i tried to use more of those colors and feel, as well as providing a "cite-able" version. it looks like the uploader of the previous versions (who mss uploaded insignia with no intention of following through with citations or attributions) either edited old Kuro insignia, or used the author's edits of old Kuro insignia. either way, we cant really have all these up without taking effort to credit the creators, so that's fixed -- Captain MKB 03:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you for taking care of that. I agree with not accepting new material from an author's website, but in Christopher L. Bennett's case it's merely annotations providing background without adding additional material. :::The uniform indeed takes cues from earlier and later uniforms.-- Markonian 07:57, December 26, 2014 (UTC)